One Life To Live
by Insomniac4Ev
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella, she gets changed into a vampire by a unknown vampire out on a hunting trip. Right when she thinks she's over Edward news spreads that the Cullens are back. What happens next? Suckish summary.OOC.T because im paranoid. R&R!


**Ok so this is my very first fanfic. Hope you all like it. I want to dedicate this story to my best friend in the whole world! Lindsey! So yeah please review! Reviews make me smile :) thanks! Caitlyn(Insomniac4Ev).**

**Disclaimer: I own Daniel. Everything else belongs to the wonderful author of Twilight. **

* * *

I set the pencil and notebook down on my bed.

"Why do I even write?" I whispered to myself.

"Because your good." A familiar voice said behind me. I smiled to myself and turned around.

"What are you doing here?" I said, still smiling. Every time I looked into his golden eyes it was like the first time I had ever seen him. Every time his beauty took my breath away. His face was serious. He didn't look like he normally looked when he was near me. He didn't look….happy…to see me, "Are you ok, Edward?" I asked. I could hear the worry in my voice.

"Bella, we need to talk," he said, "I---. Never mind." He walked out of my room and got half way down the hallway before he turned back. He wrapped his ice-cold fingers around my warm, fragile wrist. He dragged me out of my house and down a path into the woods.

"Bella, after what happened with jasper the other day, I can't---"I cut him off.

"Edward, I'm fine. All I have is a little scratch." I said, pulling up my sleeve to show him the scab on my arm.

"Bella, what you don't understand is that it could have been a lot worse. You could be dead right now. You're in too much danger, Bella. I'm leaving Bella." He said.

"What?" the three words hit me like a slap in the face. My whole world was falling down on me. Crushing me. My life. Edward. All gone. He dug his way into my heart just to rip it out and leave me standing there.

"Me, my whole family. Were leaving. It may just be for a couple years…or it could be forever. Bella, you're better off without me. All I'm doing is keeping you away from the rest of the world and everything in it. I love you…but this is what's best." He kissed my forehead and walked away. All of a sudden I was lost. I didn't know where anything was. I didn't know which direction home was. I stumbled forward. Everything went blurry and I realized it was because of the tears pouring down my cheeks. I wiped my eyes and kept walking forward. Every tree looked the same. I tripped over a tree root and fell face first. I didn't make any effort to rise again. Why try? My life was pointless now. I mind as well just lay here forever, starve to death. Wait for someone to find me here dead. I felt something warm hit my face. I wiped my cheek and looked down at my hand, a rain drop rested in my palm. Moments later the rain was pouring down on top of me. I curled up in a fetal position and let the tears pour. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the fog resting in the air. It had stopped raining. I sat up and pulled my legs in close to me. I was breathing heavy and I was fighting sleep. I heard someone call my name and I jumped. I stood up and starting running in the direction of the voice. I was running as fast as I ever had in my life. I was gaining momentum, when I hit something. It knocked the wind out of me. It was rock solid and cold. I was trying to regain breath but I couldn't seem to get the energy to inhale. My breathing was staggered and every time I breathed in a sharp pain went through the center of my chest. I looked up to see an unfamiliar face. It was a boy and he was unbelievably beautiful. He had black hair and his eyes were bright red…vampire. Why was it that every handsome man in the world had to be some kind of mythical being.

"Well what do we have here?" he said. His voice was angelic. He stepped towards me and brushed his hand across my cheek. He cocked his head and smiled.

"Nothing of your interest." I growled at him. I slapped his hand away and stood up. I brushed myself off and straightened my shirt.

"Stubborn, are you?" he whispered.

"God." I said to myself.

"What?" he looked confused and it made me laugh inside.

"Oh nothing, you just remind me of someone my…ex-boyfriend…killed." The two words were the hardest things to say out of that sentence. Ex-boyfriend. My Edward, my everything, my life. All of it. Gone. He was never coming back, and I had to get over it.

"Killed? Oh well I won't be having any of that," the smile on his face was gone, "I didn't come here to be killed, I came here to kill."

"What?" at that moment my whole body went numb. Of course the one time Edward wasn't with me someone wanted to kill me. Well who was going to save me this time. Where was my night in shining armor?

"Well Isabella, do you have anything you want to say before I kill you?"

"Wait, what? How do you know my---" he cut me off.

"Your wallet. It fell out of your pocket." He said holding my ID.

"Yeah I do have something. What's your name?"

"Um. My name? It's Dai, short for Daniel."

"Well hi. I'm Bella, short for Isabella." I said. I stuck my hand out in his direction.

"Well, Bella, it's nice to meet you." He took my hand and jerked me towards him. I felt his lips on the lower part of my teeth. Then I felt his teeth. Then I felt the fire. The most beautiful thing in the world. I was getting what I wanted. What my "beloved" Edward didn't want. And it felt good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up to the bright sunlight in my eyes. I stretched my arms out and my hand hit something.

"Oh Edward, I knew it was all just a dream." I rested my hand on his bare chest and closed my eyes.

"Edward? Who's Edward?" I recognized the voice, but it couldn't be. It had to be a dream. My eyes shot open and there, laying on the bed next to me, was…Daniel?

* * *

**Nice little cliff hanger there eh? Please review! Even if its bad! I dont care. Well actually I would care but whatever. Thank you so much for reading! RRR - Caitlyn(I4E)**


End file.
